


Against Everything.

by LoSzeged



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Games)
Genre: 70s AU, Adventure, Best Friends, Character Development, Childhood, Circus, Country & Western, Disabled Character, Exploration, Gen, Murder, Naive, Optimism, Past Abuse, Running Away, Short Chapters, Teenagers, Trans Character, learning, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoSzeged/pseuds/LoSzeged
Summary: After their sister QuorLynns death in the summer of 69, and the disappearance of Rodger and Adelle, The Peterson children were left stricken, with a town still ready to blame them and throw rumours of their deaths around, Things were bad.When Theo disappears from Raven Brooks, Ike notices his best friend is missing, but when he asks her sisters about it, they refuse to talk about it, after getting back inside their house and looking around, he makes a guess as to where she might have gone, and leaves by himself to search for her in Wichita,Not realising just how far this decision would ultimately take him, and the places he would end up.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no affiliation with the original creators of Hello Neighbor, (Dynamic Pixels, Eerie Guest Studios, tinyBuild)  
> I'm just a fan that loves writing ^ ^

\-------- Prologue -------

Raven Brooks,  
November 8th 1969  
It's early morning,  
A murmur had started to form around the village, as everyone exited their doors and paused, staring at the concerning view, and growing number of onlookers, all facing towards the North end of the village.  
"What's going on?"  
Pulling a hand towards her face, a fear of what might have happened hangs through the air.  
"Move along please."  
Officer Myers expression is grim, motioning people away from the heavy looking barricades they'd set up to not only prevent trespassing but, seemingly, keep eyes away from something.  
It must be terrible, to go to that length, he's taking no questions either, and already looks tired.

\---------------

November 12th  
Cleave shoves open the doors to the police station, to the quiet groan of Leroy and Myers.  
"You know why I'm here."  
"Do we?"  
Officer Bertrand asks, crossing her arms.  
"Yes, I'm quite certain you do."  
he answers with a cold tint in his voice. "You haven't passed any details our way yet about that incident."  
"In good reason." Myers replies straightly. They'd turned away Everyone from the scene.  
"I thought we had a deal." Cleave leans, "Something happens and my people get all the details so we can make sure the public is aware-"  
"This is a very serious matter Mr Cleave."  
He narrows his eyes at Officer Bertrand, he doesn't take kindly to interruptions, she holds her own stiff glare back at the pale man.  
His upper curls back momentarily over his teeth.  
If it we're'nt for the other two…  
Gordon takes a breath, closing and reopening his fingers. Switching topic, as he pulls his folded notebook out from his coat pocket.  
"I assume you're aware of the Petersons… Absence?"  
"Yes."  
"We're looking into that as well."  
"How did you know?"  
Cleave tilts his head slightly, "That sort of detail isn't a hard one to procure." Not addressing the eye level of any of them in particular, "Would it not be-- Plausible. To estimate that Perhaps They had something to do with thee, slaying?"  
"Gordon."  
"It--" Officer Leroy hesitates, "It's on the list of possibilities." Shaking his head, "We don't know right now."  
"Who was it this time?"  
"......."  
"......."  
A silence falls over the station at the unflinched inquiry. Despite the grave faces of those around him, Mr Cleaves disposition doesn't seem to dent, waiting for a proper answer, he was about to ask again, more pressingly,  
"WHO--"  
"We--- We don't know."  
Myers admits reluctantly.  
Bertrand grimaces, shaking her head as he continues, speaking more towards the floor.  
"They were, disfigured… Beyond Recognition."  
They honestly wished they could just scrub the image from their memory permanently.  
"In pieces?"  
Cleave asks,  
None answer.  
He wasn't wrong though.  
Tilting his head pensively, Gordon writes down something in his book,.  
"Is that not the same area--"  
"Cleave if we Find Out Anything during our investigation we'll be Sure to let you know."  
Myers interjects straightly, "But Right Now we don't want to be speaking about this publicly."  
"hmm….."  
Leroy watches the pension stay in Gordon's face.  
He wonders what's stopping them from just ordering him to leave their office? He's not about to advise his seniors, but--  
Cleave isn't even listening. Not really.  
"Is there someone you're trying to protect?"  
"NO."  
"It just seems awfully strange how that would happen and then this Murder? You must agree? Surely?"  
"Stop it." Bertrand snaps quietly, taking her stiff hands off her arms. "You Coyote. The victim could've been Her!"  
"ha." He has to catch himself from scoffing too loudly. "So it's them you're worried about? If it Was her, she deserved it."  
"What-?"  
"jeezus…" Leroy murmurs, chills crawling through his skin. How--  
"You all heard her." Gordon shifts. Shocked they seem so offended by the truth. "If she's going to tie herself up to a tree screaming like a mad woman at everyone Don't you think that's just Asking for it? The Development head could have cut her down and it would make perfect sense."  
………..  
The level of disgust in the room was palpable to everyone but Cleave.  
Even if there were suspicions about the Petersons. Rumours about Adelle. To suggest someone deserved that kind of death was beyond despicable. They wished it were possible to arrest someone on offense to do so.  
"and she was threatening everyone too." Gordon adds, wryly amused, "How the tables turn."  
"You're disgusting." Bertrand snaps stepping forward, "I Forbid you from speaking a single Word about this Outside of this room. Do you Hear me Mr Cleave??"  
"Woman protects woman. What a surprise."  
"Those children do not need to hear about this. I'm no friend of Adelle but if this murder Is related to their disappearance in any way- It's NOT those childs weight to bear."  
"......."  
Officer Myers takes a breath, pushing his chair back from his desk, getting to his feet,  
"Cleave, you're going to have to go. We're very busy here."  
Bertrands angry he's still being so casual with him. As far as she was concerned Gordons apathy was suspicious enough he just might be involved with it.  
"...I see you've made your point as well." he remarks, straightening back up and folding his notebook, "Consider Mine in your investigation, hm?"  
Tucking it back into his pocket he turns around and walks back out through the door.  
Bertrand sighs shaking her head, "Ah, Yaa… He's…"  
Myers agrees, honestly, but it's not helpful to keep shouldering that energy around.  
"Forget him."  
"ai yai ya…" If Only it was that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost 1 Year Later........

October 1970,

"enh…?" Ike squints, stopping his wheelchair, seeing the group of park employees speaking over there.  
"What happened?" One of them asks to the shrugs and eyebrow raising of the other.  
Until Jones speaks up, "Something bad between her and Oscar I think."  
They look at him for further explanation, the name raises questions in Ikes mind too,  
("Oscar? Isn't that…")  
"What about it?"  
"Had a row, and I think he's dumped her, for good. Heard it myself."  
"oh."  
"Drama then."  
None of them seem particularly alarmed. Not about the large age difference between the teenager and the man, or in wanting details on whatever had happened.  
"Well leave her be for now then. But we got business to do come morning."  
"......"  
Ike hesitantly watches the men nod and part ways, he couldn't just ignore what they'd said. They must mean Theo. When they said that.  
Their apathy was… Un-easing.  
Sure it's late, but-  
He decides to try looking around the park by himself, they hadn't mentioned any location, that he'd caught, but… Hopefully she hadn't left.  
\----  
Ike sighs, spinning the wheels along the ground. He'd been on his feet earlier, but there was only so much time recommended-- That he could stand-- To be on them.  
Just what Exactly was it?  
He'd had bad feelings about Oscar since he got here and learned Theodora was staying with him. Was that not weird to anybody else?  
"...hhh…." He slows down to a stop, the sound of somebody crying somewhere near.  
"..." He turns his head around at the different closed displays, before settling on the ferris wheel.  
That sounds like where it's coming from.  
He tentatively rolls forwards, scanning the carts, you wouldn't notice them right away, with this dark, but now that he's looking, sees a figure sitting in the lower cart, hands over their face.  
"..." Taking a deep breath, Ike locks his wheelchair and lifts himself up warily back onto his feet, slowly approaching the ride.  
He puts a hand on the door and knocks.  
Theodora sniffs, lowering her hands distrustfully,   
"Ike.."

\-----

He took a seat in the cart beside her, figuring to just admit;  
"I heard something happened- Do you.. Wanna talk about it?"  
"..." She shakes her head. "no."  
"....." Ike glances between her and the red frame of the ride. "Are you okay?"  
"....No.." The reply is barely audible. "I don' wan be here."  
"......"   
That's the exact opposite of what she would've said anytime before.  
"Why?"  
"He said I was ugly." It stings to repeat the words. "an I know- I know I'm--"  
hiccuping with sobs, She covers her face again.  
Ike shifts uncomfortably, several feelings clash in him at once. The reply isn't on purpose, shaking his head.  
"He's a terrible person."  
"..."  
"Whatever happened-- I-- I knew he was."  
"...." Theodora hesitantly looks at him through her fingers.  
Ike continues, licking his lip,  
"He didn't care about you. He's just…"   
he grimaces thinking about it. "Disgusting."  
"...Ike."  
He'd held back on saying much before. Because he knew how much Theodora had wanted to meet him and how convinced she was he loved her. But, it'd just seemed, weird. That Oscar would even consider that.  
A mentor wasn't supposed to have other relationships with his students. That's…  
Ike looks at Theodora straightly,   
"You're not ugly."  
"...?" Eyes widening silently, she stares back at him doubtfully. He looks so serious, but it had to be a joke.  
Ike insists;  
"and-- and you deserve better."  
Than everything that her family had done, that had led to this point. It just…  
".." Theodora giggles, lowering her hands slightly below the smile coming to her face, "Thank you."  
Glancing at the floor, and back to him, she still doubts it, but.  
"that sweet."  
Ike blushes, pulling his head closer to his shoulders as he realises how out of normal that was for him to actually say those things out loud. Though He'd thought them many times, his mouth becomes a puzzle again.  
"w-- well. it… it's true."  
"hmh…"  
shifting as the nervousness catches back up to him, he insists, "I hated Oscar." sweating. "He- He was using you."  
"but.."  
"NO. Don't defend him."  
"....."  
He knew there was a reason Theodora liked him to begin with, it had nothing to do with a relationship, Oscar is a talented entertainment performer, she'd seen media about him years before coming here, When she got here she sought his advice about it, and he taught her various aspects of the trade. He was very good at changing and making expressions, mime, and jestery. Most agreed.  
But it was that ability he had to change face and persona that gave him a dangerous edge over controlling young people, to do things he told them to.  
"....."  
"......."  
Theodora lowers her gaze to the floor, twisting her red and white shoes in the silence that fell between them.  
Glancing back up to Ikes face.  
"You mean it?"  
"...?"  
"what you said...that…"  
"yeah." His chest knots with anxiety, nodding his head. "Of course."  
He may not have ever said it out loud before. But..  
"...Even without makeup?"  
oh.   
He smiles, "Without makeup."  
Theodora tentatively returns it, looking out the opening of the cart towards the stars in dark sky, and outlining shapes.  
"hm...hm hmhm…"  
She laughs, still, but it does feel kind of nice. That someone would say that. Maybe he wasn't lying?

\-------------

Next morning:

Taking a deep breath, resigned after a night of thinking on it, Theodora clasps her hands together, "I wanna thank you."  
"...m?" Ike drowzily turns his head from the box table, having just woke up not long ago, "huh?"  
"for, uh.. Being here."  
"...."  
Noone else would've come looking for her when she ran away. They probably didn't even care. Not after… Everything else.  
"nnnnn- no problem."  
Ike doesn't really know what else to say. He couldn't have just ignored it, and not tried to figure out where she went. He'd felt terrible about what happened to the Petersons, with the rumours, her sisters..  
Maybe they just didn't have any strength left to care.   
When Theodora went missing and nobody wanted to talk about it he knew he had to at least try. It was just, luck, that he'd guessed right.  
"......"  
She's quiet for a long while, the reply sitting in her head.  
(" 'No problem'...huh?")

\------ Afternoon-----

"---" Ike yawns, brushing the broom across the ride platform. Smacking his lips in a half drowse.  
He glances over the waiting area, he'd already cleaned, and the area around it, should be good enough. The sun looks like it's on its way out.  
Turning around to find his supply cart, he shakes his head trying to stave off another yawn. He hadn't slept the best last night with Theodora there. Not that he'd had excellent sleep anyways since he came here and started living in a tent.  
Ike puts the broom into the side slot of the cart, and takes ahold of the pushing bar to be on his way.  
"ngh.."  
It's not much, but the least he could for now was clean up areas of the park. The owners had agreed to give him some compensation in exchange, but they probably didn't like paying normal wage rate for a child worker. Let alone a disabled child worker that ran away from home. They weren't looking to get in trouble, so they told them not to try and go out around the city. It's….  
"mm…"  
Ike closes his eyes, tempted to just drop his head.  
It'd be effortless to nod off, just for a minute-- Just a quick break--  
".."  
The cart bangs up against a hard surface, jolting Ike upright with wide eyes, quickly looking right and left before noting the pole in front of him.   
"oh...hh…"  
He grimaces a smile, pulling the cart back a step and steering it around the obstacle.  
The cart helps, but his legs were starting to hurt, and keeping balance got harder when you're tired.  
There's some benches up ahead, and tables, for a little food stand.  
Ike slips his hands off the bar, leaving the cart, and mid-way to a doze, tottered over to them, feeling around the surface of the wood to collapse onto the seat.  
He takes deep breaths rhythmically, propping his head up with his hands, elbows on the table.  
"mm…."  
Letting his eyes close.  
The sounds of people moving, carnival music, and hum in the park, feel like a realm away.  
The thought returned of what he'd said to Theodora last night. How it'd made him initially scared, but also happy. To learn Oscar finally cut off their weird relationship.  
……  
But because of the things that man said…  
He'd felt things that, he wasn't really sure he'd noticed before. It's probably just…  
"...."  
Ike pictures a strange scene, behind his closed eyes. He sees Theodora wearing a dress. Even though She didn't like dresses. It's like a brides gown, but she's wearing parts of her clown costume too.  
It's a nice image, that makes him smile.  
He sees himself. Shorter than her, with, unusually, a suit on.  
Ike smiles more, it's a funny picture.  
He holds Theodoras hands and speaks, but can't hear any sound. The room around them glows white and pink, it seems like some sort of… Wedding?  
The colours and environmental blurs bloom deeper, become more vivid.  
Theodora sweeps him off the ground like a literal child, spinning in a circle, they're both laughing.  
Imagine, if….  
The sleep begins to overtake, slowly slipping his hands out from beneath his head until they're rested on the table with it.  
\----  
nah. What a silly dream.  
\----  
In the distance, a loud sound rung out, he couldn't tell what it was, nor did he care.  
\------  
\-------  
"hey-"  
"nh?"  
The mans hand grips his shoulder with a sturdy nudge, rousing Ike out of sleep, and his head from the table, it's even darker now. Definitely past sunset. and quieter.  
"Kid, you alright?"  
"unh..?" Ike squints an eye trying to focus them in the dimlight on the older, bearded mans face looking back at him, it takes a moment for the question and where he is to sink in.  
"Oh- y--Yeah.. Sorry."  
"You say so."  
The man lifts his hand, stepping back. "Maybe y' should get yerself home, some proper rest."  
"...."  
Ike stares at him blankly, mouth slightly ajar a few moments.  
'home'?  
he couldn't…  
The mans face creases with concern, leaning into him warily, "Sonny?"  
"OH. Uh-- I, R- right. yeah. right."  
Home, as in, the place he was staying here. Not..  
twitching a bit, awkwardly Ike goes to get up, "It's okay." he says to noone in particular.  
The man straightens up, putting his hands on his hips as he watches the young looking boy find his way back to the cleaning cart.  
"Careful will ya?"   
"yep."  
It's disconcerting, seeing the child pushing the cart larger than them away.  
There were certainly people his age and older who still come to these sorts of places for fun.  
For them to be here like this… They must have gone through something awful.  
\-------  
"uh…"  
Ike pauses upon stepping into the room he's been staying in the past, few? weeks.  
"Hi. Teddy."  
Pensively she shifts her numb gaze from the papers in her hand to Ike, noting he seems a little uncomfortable, she seems to mimic it.  
"Is...There a problem?"  
Since Oscar kicked her out…  
"Oh oh, No!" Ike puts up his hands, shaking his head bashfully, "No, it's no problem--"  
He just, hadn't really expected her-  
"okay."  
Theodora lowers her gaze back down to the papers. a squint of her eyes, she takes a deep breath tucking them back into her bag that she must've gone back to get earlier. Sighing.  
Ike hoped it hadn't been an issue going back to Oscars place to get it.  
She seems really troubled.  
("Should I..") Ask?  
"What's that?"  
"?"  
She looks at him as if not understanding, He points at her bag, and repeats.  
Theodora pulls a faintly sad smirk.  
"It's…" She shakes her head wryly. "Nothing."  
Not worth explaining.  
"...."  
He'd fallen asleep, So Ike wasn't sure what time it even is right now, just realising he was hungry, he wasn't sure how Theodora noticed it though.  
"Sit down." She says, getting up.  
"--"  
"I'll get ya somethin. Food?"  
"uh…"  
Ikes eyes flicker hesitantly, stepping further inside, "Thanks…"

\--------

He wasn't exactly going to object to eating. But he could tell by the way Theodora keeps staring at him that something was definitely on her mind.  
Maybe she was just waiting for him to get in some bites first or, trying to work up the way to put it into words.  
She suddenly asks,  
"Why'd you come here?"  
"Because I thought you might've."  
"That's it?"  
"......"  
Why was that so hard to believe?  
"yeah."  
"So why do you stay?"  
"?"  
Her questions are kind of weird. But are they?  
"Do you like it here?"  
"...." Ike murmurs lowering his gaze, shrugging a shoulder, " I dunno."  
He just, didn't want to leave her here and go back to Raven Brooks alone. It wouldn't feel right. But..  
Like it?   
"......" Theodora analyzes his posture quietly. Smoothing a hand over her other.   
".....What if I left?"  
"wh?"  
Ike squints at her, as if he'd not understood the question.  
"Would you follow me again?"  
(Like a little sheep..)  
"w--Why? are you.."  
"Answer the question."  
"..." Ike closes his mouth hesitantly.  
Was she actually thinking about leaving Joyland now too? why? Because of what happened with Oscar? If she's asking, she probably meant it.  
But… To where? He didn't have a clue as to where else she'd go after this.  
".. I, guess. I would."  
"...."  
"...."  
"hm.."  
Theodora shifts, and smiles faintly. Tilting her head with momentary appreciation of his, oblivious loyalty. She hadn't said where to.  
"..."  
"..."  
When she doesn't continue on that, or offer an explanation Ike leans foward pensively.  
"Why?"  
"I can't stay here anymore."  
"Because of..?"  
"It's...Ruined."  
"?" What is she talking about?  
Theodora shakes her head, Not even looking at him. "I can't, look at anything the same now. Need to go."  
It looks like she's just staring into the dark, like she's traumatised by something.  
Ike can't help but feel a little uneasy.  
"Go where?" Leaving on their own is serious. "Not back home-?"  
"NO." Theodora seems panicked at the mention, "No, there is no home."  
"..Theo…"  
She takes a shivering breath, curling her hands, to stop the fast unraveling of emotions. Sealing them back up.  
"I know a place. Not there. I want to go tonight."  
(Tonight.)  
The word rings around in Ikes head like a piano was dropped off a ceiling into an echoing room.  
Why so--  
"Tonight?"  
Theodora shakes her head suddenly  
"I already shoulda been gone."  
"w--"  
She gets up, tilting her head at him.  
"So you comin or not?"  
"uh--"  
There really isn't anytime to even think is there?  
"Yeah."  
(I guess.)  
If he didn't, there's no way he'd be able to find her again.  
The quick certainty of his reply is comforting to Theodora.  
"Thank you, Ike."

\------

Without saying a word to anyone, the 2 teenagers left the park that same night. Avoiding anyones attention. Heading to some destination that, might not even be set yet.  
No transit ran, Most locations in the city, would be closed….   
Why couldn't it have waited?  
\-------


	3. Chapter 3

Ike keeps ahold of his bag he'd quickly repacked before leaving. While Theodora carries hers over her shoulder.  
Her pace along the dark side road slows a little behind him as she pushes the wheelchair.   
In hindsight he was kind of glad he'd fallen asleep for a bit earlier.  
Theodora had a, skill, for staying up long hours and still functioning.  
Who knows what time of night it is now.  
They hadn't spoken since they left Joyland. The silence of an empty road broken by the insects creaks in the tall fields and the turn of the wheels on the ground.  
Ike's startled by the sudden sound of her voice.  
"I didn't mention yet. There's one thing I have to request."  
"..." Turning his head back to face her, Theodoras expression is blank, melancholic, staring almost into the distance, rather than the present.  
"..What is it?"  
"..."  
As if she was hesitant to say, taking a deep breath, she keeps walking.  
"When we get there. You have to stop calling me a girl."  
"......."  
Ike stares for a few moments that end up feeling way longer than they should. Slowly opening his mouth.   
Theodora continues before he can even find any words.  
" I know that's… It seems, weird, but-"  
"No, No I didn't say--"  
"But you thought it, right?"  
Her voices tone seems forced, as she smirks, answering herself. "I know."  
"...."  
Maybe it was better to just not say anything at all.  
Ike waits for her to continue, surprisingly the quiet is, kind of calming.  
"....."  
Theodora smiles hopefully, leaning closer to him.  
"Just like Summer Camp, remember?"  
"ugh.." Ike nods, but truthfully he'd rather not. It wasn't that long ago though. He wonders how she could smile about that.  
"Great. So you'll do it."  
"...."  
Ike says nothing.  
Sure it, couldn't be that hard. And they're just words, right?  
…..But if that's all they are, why did it matter…?  
Theodora no longer meets his gaze. Back to watching the dark road, and sway of the fields, and branches in the dotted trees to their right.  
Ike glances down from her face, to the knee length striped skirt, and flat soled shoes.  
Back to her face tentatively,  
"So Is…." He pauses, he didn't like saying his name even. "....Is this because of what, Oscar said?"  
"No.."   
She doesn't seem to want to talk about him either. Good. Shaking her head.  
"I just.."  
Her voice trails off with no intention to finish.  
Ike tries to find a reason.  
"Did you ever--"  
Thinking back on it. Maybe Theodora Was kind of boyish. With the things they did, but he'd never really thought about it. Or tried to 'micro-analyse' steps-- Why would he? that's weird.  
He was going to ask if Theodora ever mentioned this sort of thing to her family, but, her family was probably the last thing she wants to talk about.  
It'd probably be a no anyway…  
Ike takes a breath, shaking his head.  
Maybe the request isn't even a choice.  
She'd mentioned Summer Camp.  
The all boys scout group Ikes mom had enrolled him into. It was kind of crazy, But Theodora had come with him. Without permission. To get away from her parents he'd assumed. And, well, tried to seem like a boy too.  
So he tries a different question, a little worried now what sort of destination she had in mind.  
"Where are we going?"  
"...." She tilts her head, slightly pouting her lips pensively a moment, before replying simply.  
"That's a secret."  
("why…?")  
Ike shifts, "Come on, just a hint?"  
"....... It's like Joyland."  
Theodora nods slightly. "But, better."  
"BETTER than Joyland?"  
Wow. Ike hadn't thought he'd ever hear her say that. She used to talk about the park like it was some sort of magical haven. Collected pictures and everything she could get. That's how he'd guessed maybe it was where she went.  
"Yes.."  
A quiet hesitance slips into her voice, avoidant.  
"I..Think, it will be better"  
"....."  
"......."  
They didn't really say anything else to each other.  
The air is getting chilly, moist, the sound of the wheels spinning on the road, Ikes head starts to feel heavy.  
It probably hadn't been long that he'd slept earlier. The sun was already on its way down when he sat down on the bench.  
What Theodora said about Joyland though, before they left.  
How it's, 'ruined'. 'Can't look at anything the same, need to go'  
Why exactly? He assumed it was because of him.. But..  
It's such a shame how everything seems to end up this way. There's always something that seems to come out and get them.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun is coming up on the horizon, as the city of Wichita comes into view. Theodora pulls Ike into the lot of the gas station.  
He wasn't sure why since they don't have a vehicle, and aren't old enough to either.  
"Ya wanna come in?"  
She asks, almost as an afterthought.  
"for..?"  
"um…"  
Lowering her gaze to the pavement momentarily, curling and motioning her hands.  
"Oh-" He guesses, "Sure."  
They go inside, the jingling bells and unusual rustling raise the young mans attention from behind the counter, he's wearing a trucker hat, uniform, when he sees the youths his brows pense questioningly.  
Not very often you see kids? Teenagers? Coming in here this early in the morning by themselves, and what's with the bags…?  
Theodora reluctantly meets his gaze,  
"Hello sir."  
"uh, g'mornin."  
"May we use your bathroom?"  
The management usually says not to let people, but that's a weird rule isn't it?   
The worker glances between the unusual girl, to their bags, to the boy in the wheelchair.  
"Sure" (why not?)  
He couldn't just say no.  
Theodora nods at him, "Thank ya"  
"....Just try not to make a mess, alright?"  
The man adds on second thought.  
An odd request.  
Because Theodora mentioned it earlier it vaguely reminds Ike of their time in Summer Camp. Only briefly he wondered if she still did some of the things she'd learnt to there.  
\---------

It'd been a long walk from the park, to the city, to the bus terminal, there aren't many that leave Wichita, maybe that's why she'd wanted to get here early?  
Theodora sighs taking a seat on the bench while they wait for the bus at the outdoor stop 8.  
Neither of them speak.  
Other people stand around, and pass by on the adjacent sidewalks, cars drive down the streets.  
Theodora takes a deep breath, pulling her shoulders back and fidgeting with the cuffs of her sleeves.  
Ike shifts, Wearily, glancing between the roads and her uncomfortably.  
Not knowing where they were supposed to be going..  
He already didn't like relying on people to get him places.  
"mmh.."  
His gaze drops from her to the pavement.  
(Ever since…)  
Shaking his head.  
There's no point complaining about it is there. If Theodora thought he was a burden she could've just left the park without him, but…  
"hh.."  
\----  
Bus 8 pulls up, they get their stuff put and board with the others.  
A few minutes later the driver starts up the bus and turns out of station.  
\---------

"......."  
Ike stares across the aisle past the empty side on his left, as the country roads pass by the window.  
("...I'm sorry ma.")  
The thoughts he kept pushing away return.  
He hadn't told her he was going, not, like that, no. They'd talked about what happened- about Theodora going missing, and speculated where she might've gone, and, scary possibilities.  
But Ike had known his mom would've just tried to stop him from going if he said 'I think I know where she went' and told her he wanted to go.  
Every so often it creeps up like a reminder, he'd been too scared to call her after he left.  
Having thought at first, a couple times; (" Maybe I should let her know I'm okay, That I found Theo.")  
But he didn't want to.  
To hear her worried and frantic voice scalding and asking a hundred questions with the continual 'where are you' 'when are you coming home' 'come home', thrown in.  
As Ike watches the scenery move by them again, on another bus. Moving farther and farther away from Raven Brooks, he couldn't help but think about it again.  
…….  
Theodora.. Doesn't really have that. So…  
He wondered what she was thinking about.  
\-------  
\--------  
Eventually, The Wichita 8 Bus pulls into a new station, a voice announces its name over the electronic speaker.  
Theodora squints and looks at Ike,  
"which..?"  
"Hutchinson."  
"..." She tilts her head up.  
Ike wonders, "Is this the place?"  
"No.. No."  
"So it's farther?"  
Does she really even know how to get there…?  
Theodora nods, already looking to see if there's another bus schedule.  
There wasn't one so they'd have to grab a cab to the next city.  
"Excuse me, Miss?"  
A womans voice says from behind them, "Miss?"  
Ike turns his head at the second mention, it sounded like she might've been trying to talk to them, he notions Theodora, and she stops as the Lady dressed in a black gown from the 1870s comes up them and holds out a hand.  
"As I see this may have fallen out about the depot."  
Theodora glances at the book splashed with stickers and smiles meekly, "Thank you."  
She accepts it, putting it back into her bag, before they can continue the woman cocks her head, looking between the two of them.  
"Doth thee dwell in this city?"  
"?"  
"uh..No." Ike replies, The lady has a different kind of accent, and he's not sure if Theodora can understand her very well.  
"So it is perusing then?"  
They both vaguely nod.  
"Thy Son?"  
Ike stifles a laugh, as Theodora looks confused at the woman, "Pardon?"  
"He doth appear quite sweet."  
"um.." Theodora nervously pulls a smile, "haha.."  
\-----


	5. Chapter 5

The taxis were pretty expensive, It took over an hour to get to Great Bend.  
The driver let them off on a street coming into the city, Theodora paid him and they got out with their things.  
It was good to stretch and walk after those long rides.  
Ike offered to put Thedoras bag with his on the seat of his wheelchair but she'd rather carry it.  
They walk together.  
Looking around the wide street, with an almost dusty coloured theme, it's hard to believe how far they'd gone in not even 24 hours.  
It felt like a world away from the park outside Wichita.  
Everything unfamiliar.  
It's overwhelming.  
Ike blinks nervously glancing at Theo. He can't tell if she feels the same way. Lost.  
He's been rationing his medication so that it lasts him longer. So it could be that too that's making him shake, and feel unwell. That and the anxiety.  
The job he'd gotten at Joyland cleaning things up; he'd been hoping to use the money to save and get more of it.   
Imagine that. Paying to keep breathing.  
He tries to ignore it for now. (Just until we get-- Somewhere out of the open. Off the street.) He tells himself.  
It was because of his disabilities, he assumes, why his father had talked about leaving.  
\--------  
Ike casts Theodora a skeptical look as she notions to the hotel, and insists they go in.  
(We Don't really--)  
Before he could say anything she puts a finger to her lips and waves him to follow.  
(ugh..)  
They go in.  
The lady that comes to the counter of the homey little lobby seems about as equally puzzeled as Ike to see two youths coming in.  
"Hello, May I help you with something?"  
"One. Room, please."  
Theodora answers. The lady moves an arm to her guest book, but pauses, pensively Looking between the two of them. A pale round faced boy with freckles that looks about 10 years old. And a Girl? that looks at least 16. With bags. They don't look like they could be related at all.  
"...You want a room?"  
Momentarily confused, there's a delay before Theodora nods. Then the woman asks,  
"Can you pay?"  
She leans forward to the counter questioningly "?"  
"Do you have money?"  
Theodora lifts her head back up, to Ikes wonder as she nods yes once again.  
\-----  
The lady is surprised. But doesn't turn them down, unless she found out two kids were missing in the area, it wasn't that suspicious.  
Giving them a single key to a door on the ground floor.  
It's a place to put their bags and stay for tonight.  
Ike gathers it wasn't going to be too long, not only would that be expensive, but Theodora said Great Bend wasn't 'the city'.  
The guest room is pretty nicely furnished honestly, compared to that tent. Basic, but in the indoor, house, sort of way.  
Ike groans shifting himself back on the bed as he takes the braces off of his legs. It feels good.  
Theodora looks over at him, "Going back out. You'll be alright?"  
"Back out?" (why?)  
"Somein t' pick up. Won't be long."  
……  
(Isn't she tired?)  
Sure they'd been on rides but… She hasn't even slept? Right?  
"Are you sure?"  
"10 minutes." Theodora insists. "Count me."  
……Well….  
\--------  
('Ten minutes', huh?)  
Ike wearily leans back against the bed.  
"hmph." He wasn't mad at her. He was mad at his legs. For being sore. It's annoying to say the least.  
Shifting again in an attempt to get more comfy.  
The bed has a cherry scent to it, but not too overpowering, which is good.  
(10 minutes……. 9:26, 9:25, 9:24--- How…?)  
It's really quiet in the hotel, must not be anyone else staying here at the moment. The faint tune of Ray Prices 'for the good times' floats from a radio somewhere.  
(9 minutes. 8:59, 8:58..)  
\--------  
\-------


	6. Chapter 6

Joyland Park,  
Outside Wichita City, Kansas

They'd closed off parts of the park this morning, and while management hadn't explained why, the workers could tell something must've happened.

Somebody started a rumour.  
It wasn't just a little drama this time, but a tragedy.

Oscar Willis had been found dead that morning, and management was cut between rounding up people for questioning and how quiet they should be.  
He must've been sitting at the table in his trailer, where two glasses of alcohol sat atop the now blood splattered cloth, a gunshot wound to the chest.  
Besides it being suicide, their only suspects were the teens who'd gone missing, the runaways that joined awhile back.  
Theodora, Oscars student and rejected lover, and the boy Ike, her friend, that had come here to look for her.  
Trying to find them might be safer than spreading word on what actually happened.  
If people found there was a death, or murder, of one of their best performers no less, on the premises, their business could suffer consequences.

\------------

The sound of an electric motor roar jolts Ike from sleep.  
Those 10 minutes sure did slip by.  
"huh?"  
He looks around the room alertly, trying to listen, before realising it might be some sort of blow machine.  
His momentary adrenaline depletes. Sinking his shoulders, still alone.  
It must've been more than 10 minutes by now, right?  
Did she come back?  
She left her bag with him in the room that's the only reason he's assured she meant to return.  
("what is that Noise…?")  
It's so loud and annoying…  
As Ike goes to get up and investigate it powers off.  
"?"  
"hmm…"  
("Maybe it's just Teddy, doing something.")  
His expression numbs as she steps into the room wearing a towel, her hair is unusually a bright red. Almost like Adelles.  
"uh---uh…" He struggles to find words.  
Perhaps the look on his face, amuses Theodora smirking, "You're awake."  
Probably not realising just how loud the hairdryer had actually been.  
Ike manages a nod as she walks over. "Ya have a nice nap?"  
"um..mm.. What time is it?"  
The question is random, "About 12:30. One."  
"In the morning?"  
Theodora scoffs, "No." It's not dark enough for that.  
She sits down on the bed.  
Ike tentatively keeps glancing back at her, legitimately curious; "What did you do to your hair?"  
"You like it?"  
"Yeah."  
She seems pleased.  
\---------

Considering it might ruin her good mood, Ike was reluctant to ask, but… Looking at the hotel room again…  
"Can I-"  
"m?"  
"How do you, have the money for this?"  
The bus fare, the taxis. The supplies or whatever she bought at the store-- To get this room--- Sure it's not 'luxurious' but it's still alot for someone their age, in their position, to be willing and able to afford.  
Theodora is quiet for awhile. Looking towards the dresser table, almost as if she hadn't noticed he'd said anything. She looks at him with a one sided smile.  
Ikes worried.  
"Theo.."  
"..."  
She shakes her head slightly, once again avoiding his gaze, and takes a deep breath.  
"I, took it. From the Petersons, fund."  
"........."  
"Before I left, I knew…" She slowly rubs her hands together, "They don't need it."  
Ike stares at her hesitantly.  
The question of just How much she'd taken rings in his head. He doesn't recall any of them mentioning a large sum was missing, it's bad to say, but, maybe, wouldn't they have cared more then? Ugh, that sounds horrible.  
Or maybe they'd just been so busy, too distracted, too, broken, to notice at the time?  
"So...You stole your familys savings?"  
Leaning off the bed to pick at her bag on the floor, Theodora corrects simply,   
"I don't think of it as stealing."  
"?"  
She changes her mind and gets off the bed, taking out a new button up shirt.  
"Then what-?" Ike wonders.  
"I think of it as…" She rolls her eyes trying to recall the word, dropping the towel from her chest,  
"Repentance."  
Slipping the sleeves on first.  
"..R-Repentance?" (That's…) Ike quiets. Suddenly a bit uncomfortable.  
"Oh." he blinks, and very slightly nods.  
She probably means… For everything her parents had done to her.  
In Theodoras mind the money was probably the least of ways to be due of compensation. And Now that they're gone, 'possibly' murdered, according to town rumour. It was the only form of it she'd get.  
Ike decides not to ask any more questions.  
"Right."  
Theodora smiles venomously, "heh."


	7. Chapter 7

Since there was no bus going out west from Great Bend, Theodora had looked around for a taxi service that would be willing to take them to Kinsley or Larned at the least, and grabbed a map of Kansas for a few cents.  
Her curiosity overpowering the average persons sleep deprivation. Staying in the hotel knowing there was so much more time and things to see makes her feel restless.  
It's a little concerning, and hard to sleep with.  
"So a taxi?" Ike asks.  
She nods, still rapidly bouncing her leg and juggling the light balls she'd brought along, not surprisingly, Theodora considered them essential.  
"We agreed to meet tomorrow. 10."  
"Here?"  
She nods again, raising her eyebrows as she gets to her feet, keeping flow of the balls air rotations.  
"That's okay?"  
Her leg stretches look like she's doing a jig dance, Ike withholds a chuckle and shrugs, "I guess."  
Glancing instead to the tabletop on his left.  
He didn't entirely understand where Theodora got her energy from. He'd dozed off a few times between the last 24-? hours but his brain felt exhausted.  
He doesn't get to ask, Flinching at her sudden sharp movement, causing the balls to smack onto the floor and rapidly bounce around the room, Theodora grins excitedly laughing,  
"aa I can't take it-!"  
"What?"  
"There's a Zoo and a Water park I saw it."  
Her green eyes glimmer brightly above her wide smile, "Aaaaagh I wanna See it!"  
"Theo…"  
Ike already knew this look, when she gets excited about something it was hard for her to stop.  
Gesturing wildly.  
"Lions, and TIGERS and, and Swans!"  
Ike smiles but shifts a bit,  
"Isn't, There an admission though?"  
"hn?"  
"You have to pay to go in?"  
"..." Theodora pouts slightly, tentatively considering just How much it could REALLY be.  
"mmmm….."  
"You need the money, right?"  
Ike reasons carefully.  
Theodora takes a deep breath and sighs. Crossing her arms. Displeased with the mention.  
"hm.."  
He can tell she still wants to go, so continues,  
"You said where we're going is better than Joyland."  
"I did…"  
"So…"  
"..hmmmh…" She rolls her head reluctantly, "Alright. No zoo."  
It took alot of self-control to say, and it kind of hurt, "But--"  
"Anyway, aren't you tired?"  
Ike wonders  
"Tired? No. No."


	8. Chapter 8

(((----  
The Night Before.

"Well all be, ah."  
Recalling that when she'd left the other night, Theodora hadn't taken anything with her, Oscar had decided to take a look through her stuff. Since she'd just clocked his in the jaw and ran out. He'd admit she got him pretty good with that, but…  
Opening up the bag, a wry grimace of a sneer cracks his face.  
He didn't doubt for a minute she'd be back for it.  
He takes a deep breath, sitting on the thought awhile, as he picks out a couple bottles of wine and sets them down on the round table, atop white cloth. He pours a glass, sitting down and sinking back against the wood chair, propping his low heeled boots on the table.  
"hm…"  
He's not sure what to make of it honestly. Taking a drink.  
(" Theodora. eh..?")  
He certainly hadn't been right about her.  
The thoughts roll around in his head.  
Oscar slips out the revolver from the jacket pocket, shaking it, he notes the loaded bullets. Recloses it. Takes another drink.  
"hm.."  
Tossing the gun up, recatching it mid-spin. Devoid of emotion. Like clockwork, he repeats the motion, tossing and catching the revolver. Spinning like the thoughts in his head.  
He'd downed the first bottle, and opened up the second when she finally showed up.  
Oscar twitches his brow, a little surprised how calmly she'd just walk in without so much of a notice, after the way they'd last parted.  
Theodora stops abruptly, seeing Oscars relaxed posture, and the gun in his hand.  
He just tilts his head at her,   
"Somein Wrong?"  
"hh…"  
"heh." He smirks, titling back in his chair, "I know whatchu came for eh?"  
"...."  
He watches her closely for some sort of fear, or, anything, but guarded.  
"Thought you said you were nought but a runaway? ah? 'Don't got nothin'."  
"...."  
"Well that ain't the truth is it?" The smirk fades, snapping the gun point to her, "Ya fuckin lied to me ah?"  
"hhh…"  
"You Want that Money Innit?? Eah!?"  
He could see Theodoras shoulders start to shake, it amuses him. He softens his tone a little bit.  
"Where'd you get it babe."  
"......"  
She doesn't speak. Her posture is a tense show of fear, asking he don't shoot. Unable to fully take her eyes off his face.  
Oscar examines her features a few moments, waiting on an answer, before shifting back, lowering his revolver hand.  
"How Bout you Explain it for me, Right? Take a drink?"  
"....."  
She still doesn't move. Convinced after last night he won't hesitate to kill her on the spot.  
"C'Maaaaahn." Oscar gestures, with the gun still in his hand.  
It doesn't feel as if there's a choice.  
Reluctantly following his notions, Theodora sits down stiffly at the table.  
\-----  
Despite Oscars seemingly relaxed disposition, she doesn't let down her guard, he was of course, a master at manipulating his outward emotions, and he refused to put down the gun, rolling and twisting his wrists.  
"Why We're'nt ya straight with me?"  
"....." Theodora stares at him warily, not blinking, and doesn't answer.  
"You want what's in that bag don't ya?"  
"..." She barely nods.  
It is her stuff. He'd told her to get out last night so suddenly and, violently, she'd had no choice but to leave it.  
Curling her fingers.  
She needed that bag in order to leave.  
"You steal it?" Oscar asks.  
Theodora shakes her head, her silence, he doesn't appreciate. Uncrossing his legs and lowering his boots from the table, sitting up straighter, Oscar refills his glass, pouring a second, and moves it towards her.  
"No? Well I Know you didn't get that shit from workin tart, so who's yer family?"  
"...."  
If he's looked through her bags, he might've seen those papers. In that case, it'd probably be worse to get caught in another lie.  
"Peterson."  
Not that he could do much with that info anyway.  
"hmm…. " Oscar takes another sip, "If you have this, what'd you come here for?"  
She'd already told him that before. Not everything was a lie.  
"I wanted to."  
"Doesn't make sense." He insists. "You could've had better?"  
Why would you come out to this sort of place looking for work and shelter, if you could've found better?  
"...."  
Theodora shakes her head, it feels stupid now, but.  
"I told you once." Maybe even Twice. "That wasn't a lie Oscar."  
It hurts to think about.  
He leans back pensively, as if he was reluctant to believe it, but not out of a belief she lied.  
"....You really wanted to meet me? huh?"  
He slowly takes another drink.  
Theodora balls her hands into tighter fists on her lap out of view.  
He could still see the anger and pain in how it makes her feel now.  
He smirks wryly, pulling his mouth to one side, nodding stiffly.   
"Guess it ain't what ya expected, eh?"  
She flinches as he turns the gun towards himself.  
"Ha. Imma fuckin idiot."  
He glances over her face staring at him with a wide eyed expression he can't tell is fearful or just shocked.  
"Come on. Say it."  
Theodora squints tensely, shaking her head at him.  
"Whattay mean 'no'?" The control in Oscars voice slips a bit. Quivering. Cracking his calm facade.  
"COME ON! SAY IT. I know that's what you want to say so SAY IT!"  
"hh…" Theodora shakes her head again. "No. Just-"  
It does make any sense. Oscar grimaces breathing heavier. "Are You Mocking me??"  
what other explanation is there after-  
Shakes Head.  
"Then WHAT?? I-"  
he's shaking.  
"Give me the gun-"  
"You're a fucking child!"   
But she's staring at him so intensely. It doesn't make any sense. Nothing makes sense.  
He shouldn't have done those things.   
Theodora gets up warily making his panic rise faster. He aims the gun at her again. Torn between whether He was really the problem- Or its Her. She's the one who came here. She made this worse.  
"Rrgh-"  
Theodora grabs his wrist trying to pull his aim off either of them, Oscar smacks her other hand hard, "Fuck off!"  
He pulls his wrist to try and free it from her, and push her away, Her grip slips and an instant loud bang rung out, briefly blinding and making her eardrums vibrate.  
"hh-"   
Theodora flinches back, freezing, wide eyes falling on the red liquid spreading and staining Oscars shirt, splattered onto the table.  
He twitches and shakes stiffly, choking, his breath is cut from his open mouth, becoming limp, the gun falls from his hand to the floor.  
"hhh...hh…." Theodora shivers, cold flooding through at the sight, That was loud. Someone would have heard it.  
She turns her head quickly to the trailer entrance, and back to her bags beside the bed.  
Running over to them she scoops them up, one over her shoulder and fled the trailer that had been her place of stay the past few months, As fast as possible.

\--------)))


End file.
